Love from pain
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: Takes place after the eclipse, and Jet and them didn't help Aang and his friends. Zuko is taking a walk after standing up to his father when he gets taken by Jet. Jet tortures and rapes him till Katara and them save him. Throughout the healing process he comes to like Katara. But what wil he do when he remembers Aang is another of Jets targets? I don't own Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello here is my newest story, **_**'love from pain'**_** a nice little Zutara story with Jet as the bad guy! Rated M for a reason! Anyway here we go :3**

**Chapter 1: the walk?**

It was what appeared, to be a typical Tuesday for the ever angry prince Zuko.It could be worse though, at least he survived the face off with his father, but he hated having to wait till fire-bending was gone, on the eclipse to do it. So in a sense, he was pouting and not paying attention.

Jet was just around the corner waiting for him with his gang. They had rope and chains and a blindfold on them. As Zuko rounded the corner he didn't notice Jet jump behind him and grab him. "What the?" said Zuko as he shot fire at him. Jet easily dodged and Smellerbee hit him behind the head with a club. He let out a grunt as Zuko fell unconscious.

"Thank you Smellerbee," said Jet holding his hand, "Just wait fire-bender you will pay for that." He said with a grin. They tied him up and carried him to the underground base and threw him in a cell. The rest of the gang left, while Jet stayed behind. He chained him to the wall and slapped him, causing him to awaken. Zuko tried to struggle but it was in vain, and he couldn't fire-bend!

"What did you do!?" He shouted at Jet, getting another slap.

"Watch your mouth Asshole," was all Jet said before he kissed him. Zuko stopped moving in shock before recovering and turned his face to the side breaking the kiss.

"STOP IT! Let me go!" Said Zuko.

"No," he replied unbuttoning Zuko's shirt. "I need to see what a fire prince can do, I got the earth prince and water prince, there is no air prince except for Aang, and then you. After you I will go after Aang and completed my desire to sleep with all four nations. You get a special treatment because I hate you, so you will not enjoy this but I will."

(time skip! Don't worry; you'll know what happens ;3)

It was a typical Friday for Aang and his friends. He and Toph were practicing earth-bending and Katara and Sokka were Chilin down by the water.

"Hey! What's that?" asked Toph.

"What's what?" asked Katara.

"The moving! The ground is moving!" She said they ducked behind a rock away from the center point of the shaking. "Someone's coming." The ground opened up and a handful of people came out. Katara immediately recognized Jet and his gang, but there was another guy whom she didn't recognize.

"Thank you Kota, it's great to have an earth-bender with us to build that base." Said SmellerBee. Kota nodded a welcome

"Sh! There could be someone around!" replied Jet whispering, "We can't have that blasted fire-bender escape!"

"Ah right, the prince, what was his name Zako?" Asked Kota.

"Zuko." Said Jet, "and I'm not done with him till I can make him beg for me to release him. I got him close the other day you know." He gloated as they made their way through the forest. When they were gone Sokka looked his friends.

"Zuko? Begging? Yeah right," he said "He doesn't know how to!" They all laughed, except Aang.

"Maybe, Zuko is hurt and needs help." Said Aang. Sokka and Toph looked at him like he was nuts, Katara looked mad.

"Why should we help him anyway!? HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! I couldn't care less what happened to him!" she said crossing her arms, "We are not going."

Aang looked at her giving her a pleading look. "Come on Katara, we can't just abandon someone in need! He could be dying! And besides he helped me when I got kidnapped before! Its only right I repay the favor!"

"WHAT?" responded everyone.

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't tell you," Said Aang as he told them what happened.

"Okay well, we go and repay your debt then we leave, okay?" said Sokka, "He might try to kill us again." Aang smiled bright and Katara rolled her eyes.

"How do we even get in? Huh?" She asked.

"Ahem, Hello? Earth-bender here! Did we all forget?" said Toph walking over to the place and opening the entrance. They all muttered sorry as they entered the cave, grabbing a torch. They passed by a huge room, with 3 beds, each with a name over them. '_Little Bee_' '_Kota' _and '_Longshot'_

"Who is this 'Kota' guy?" asked Sokka.

"I don't know, probably a new gang member, and sounds like he's an earth-bender." Replied Katara. They passed another room with some chairs and a TV, Then a kitchen area. AT the end of the hall was a door that was slightly open. They passed through it and found it to be Jets room. There was a big scroll that took up half the side wall, it was a world map.

"Oh wow, look at this!" said Sokka. He ran his hand over the scroll and felt what felt like a door way. "Hey there's something back here. Aang blew down the scroll and they gazed into the door way. It had a flight of stairs. They walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom steps. They were hit with the smell of blood. Toph coughed and said, "I'll stand watch upstairs, I can't handle blood very well…" She said as she climbed the stairs. The Gang walked deeper through the hall, passing empty cells. The noticed a light in the cell at the very end. They rushed to it and froze when they saw what was inside. Katara squeaked and turned around quickly, turning red. There was Zuko Chained and bloodied and naked. He was coated in blood from several deep wounds all over his body and was unconscious.

"It's worse than we thought, Aang this is bad." Said Sokka. Aang used air-bending to cut the lock as he and Sokka ran to where Zuko was chained. "Umm, Katara… We need you to well heal him."

"Cover Him Up first!" She said still not looking, "I don't want to see it again! Once is enough!" she was bright red. Sokka took off his jacket and covered his lap with it. He hollered to Katara that it was safe. Aang walked up the stairs and handing Toph a nose plug.

"We need you to break a hole in the wall, we can't go back that way," he said. She glared but put on the nose plug and walked down. She busted the wall open, and seeing how it leads to the stream, they went to work on unchaining Zuko while Katara healed him. When they were done Katara went ahead while the others carried Zuko outside where Aang called Oppa. They put him on Oppa and covered him up and flew towards there hideout.

Not long after Jet and his gang returned, and he headed towards his room. When he entered he went down the stairs and found his prisoner, Zuko, gone. He felt along the wall and found an outline of a hole where someone earth-bended him out and tried to cover their tracks. But you can't cover earth-bending tracks. Jet felt anger boiling inside of him. How could he have escaped and who helped him!

**Well there you all go, chapter 1 is up. What do you all think? Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me about it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Pangel here with Chapter 2 of Love from Pain :3**

**Chapter 2: Awaken**

_Jet gave up on unbuttoning it and pulled out a knife and cut Zuko's shirt off._

"_Stop this!" Demanded Zuko. Jet ignored him and slashed his chest with the knife. He licked the blood and kissed Zuko again, trying to slip his tongue in. Zuko refused entry and tried to turn his head away, but Jets hands stopped him as he held his head in place. Jet bit down on his bottom lip and Zuko gasped in pain and Jet took the time to shove his tongue in. Zuko tried to pull away but was unable to. He waited till the right time and chomped down on Jet's tongue. Hard._

_Jet pulled his tongue out and slashed Zuko's face with the knife. Zuko grit his teeth to stop form making any sound that would indicate his pain. "So you want to be stubborn huh?"_

_Zuko responded with a glare. Jet cut Zuko's pants off leaving the boy in his black boxers, and then ripped them off as well leaving him bare. "Wow look at the little, no BIG, fire Princes size." He said as he cut into Zuko's stomach with the knife deep. Zuko let out a grunt of pain as Jet took his own cloths off as well. Both men were naked and Jet pulled Zuko's hips forward and pushed into him with no warning, and no lubricant. Zuko couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed in pain. Jet pulled out and slammed back in roughly ripping into Zuko. Jet placed both hands on Zuko's shoulder and leaned against him as he thrust into him avoiding his prostate every time. Jet then came deep inside of him shuddering as he finished his orgasm. He pulled out and looked at the blood, mixed with Jets Semen pouring out of Zuko._

"_Heh heh, see you tomorrow sunshine," he said as he left the room after gathering his cloths._

"ZUKO! WAKE UP!" said a voice. Zuko jumped awake with a scream. He clutched the sheets and shuddered at the memory. He looked up and saw Aang looking at him with concern.

"Where am I?" asked Zuko dazed.

"We brought you to a nearby shack after saving you from Jets lair, we heard you tossing and saying 'stop it' so we were concerned." Replied Sokka.

"We?" Asked Zuko looking around. He saw Toph, Aang, Katara, and Sokka looking at him. He snapped out of it then and said "I'm fine. Why did you help me? To take me as your own prisoner? If you think taking me hostage will help you against the fire lord don't bother."

"What are you talking about? We just helped you and this is the thanks we get?" said Toph.

"Come on guys, clear out." Said Katara, "I need to check him to make sure his injuries healed smoothly." They left and she approached Zuko. She sat on the edge of is bed and looked him over for any infections. "I ran out of strength when we were flying over here to heal you completely."

"Why did you help me?" asked Zuko.

"Ask Aang," was all she replied with, "What all happened to you? You have numerous injuries and scars and well… we had to bring a male healer for… well down there."

He turned red immediately, knowing what she meant. He coughed before asking "Well what's the diagnosis?"

"Your lucky I had my teacher here, you would have had to go to the hospital and gotten there stitched up. But it should be good."

"…Thank… you," said Zuko quietly. She looked up surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Um would you like to be left alone?" she asked.

"Yes please," He replied. Once again she was surprised he said please, but left. Once gone Zuko let his tears fall. He laid down and put his arms over his eyes as sobs raked through his body. 'How could this have happened? WHY?' he thought as his tears came harder and faster.

Katara sat down at the table with the Gang. "How is he?" asked Aang.

"Physically he is good, the injuries I couldn't heal are healing well. Mentally I don't know." She said.

"Well he did go through a shocking experience. How long was he there for?" Asked Sokka.

"I don't know, I gave him a moment to… well let it out. We all know he will never cry in front of us and if he doesn't he will break himself down on the inside. We did a good thing with saving him."

"Azula wouldn't do it, and his father hates him, his uncles MIA, so he would have probably been stuck there till he died, which wouldn't be too long with the way he was when we found him." Said Sokka.

"He really is broken up about it…" Said Toph, "I can feel his movements form here, and his heart is beating fast, plus my hearing is more advanced than yours are."

"I guess all we can do is give him space and check on him later." Said Aang.

"I'll get dinner started." Said Katara as everyone cleared out. Aang went to feed and play with Oppa, Sokka went with Toph, and Katara started making dinner. She heard some stumbling and looked at the doorway and saw Zuko standing there. "You up already?"

"Yeah I'm thirsty, water?" He said.

"Glasses are in the cubbard and water from the faucet." She said. He reached up to get a glass and flinched when a sharp pain went through his back. He grasped the edge of the counter to stop from falling. "Need help?" he shook his head no and reached again for the glass ignoring the pain and grabbed a glass. He filled it up with water and returned to the room. Katara shook her head as she resumed making dinner for everyone.

**A/N So there is chapter 2, if there's anything wrong with my writing please let me know. I am looking for some constructive criticism. I hope you all like it.**

**Liked it? Loved it? Didn't care? Tell me about it in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, PyschopathicalXangel Here with chapter 3 of Love from Pain. Thank you to ****annelise311**** for being my first reviewer! YAY! Enjoy chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

_Zuko awoke with a jolt as a bucket of water was poured onto him._

"_Wakey wakey little prince," Sang Jet as he set down the bucket. Zuko just glared at him furiously. "Now good news is im not feeling up for sex, so we are just going to do this." He pulled out a whip and a bottle of something. He approached Zuko as he tried to struggle free of the chains. "How did you sleep?"_

_Zuko responded with a glare._

"_Ah, I see to bad," He said as he took out a whip. "You like fire right?" He asked as he dunked the whip in alchohol before igniting it n the torch on the wall. Zukos eyes widend as Jet cocked his wrist back to add mre force, and whipped him. Zuko screamed as his skin burned from the heat. Jet laughed on as he whipped the holy hell out of Zuko, only stopping when his torso was coated in blood and black ash._

"_How you feel?" Jet asked mockingly._

"_Like killing you slowly and burning your body to ashes," replied Prince Zuko with another hate filled glare. Jets eyes narrowed as he walked to the corner and reached into a bag pulling out a muzzle and fastening it onto Zuko's head. _

"_I don't like how your talking today so you can wear that till im gone." He replied as he took out a cylinder shaped object from the bag. He showed Zuko before pushing a button causing razers to come out of the sides. He flipped another switch and the thing turned on and spun fastly. As it did he held it up against Zuko's Knee's letting the razor sink deep into the flesh and rip it out. Zuko let out a scream of pain, that was muzzled, as Jet did the same to the other knee. After he was done he moved himself inbbetween Zukos legs and inserted it inside of him. Zuko tensed up and tried to struggle away from Jet and attempted to kick him but to no avail. Jet pressed it inside, not deep to kill him but deep enough to hurt, before flipping the switch on. Excrutiating pain eroped form Zukos rear and he screamed even louder than before. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as the thing continued to rip him on the inside. After awhile of that, Jet pulled it out before removing the muzzle. He leaned into Zuko till they were 2 inches apart before saying, "Beg me to stop and I will."_

_Zuko spit at Jet before saying "Go fuck yourself." Jet narrowed his eyes as he slapped him across the cheek._

"_Nah, that's what I have you for now," Said Jet as he left. _

Zuko awoke with a shreak and had flung fire towards the door. Immediately realizing where he was he put out the fire then laid back down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as his heart raced in fear as he thought back to last week. It was all going so well till Jet got him. He jumnped when he heard a knock on the door.

~Switching POV~

"Hey Zuko, foods ready I'm setting it outside you door for you," Said Aang knocking gently on the door. He set it down and walked back to where everyone was seated eating the meal Katara made. After dinner Katara went to take a bath and passed Zuko's door, she noticed he didn't eat so she knocked on the door and after getting no response she opened the door and walked inside. He was asleep so Katara let out a grunt at having her cooking go to waste, but picked up the tray and put it in the fridge for later in case he woke up. She continued to her bath and soaked for a while as her mind trailed off. '_Jet again, why won't he just disappear! I thought he turned good. Well he does hate fire nation and Zuko is the prince. But he wouldn't get anything achieved by that! Will he come look for him? And if so does that mean I'll have to see him again?' _Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the front door.

"Aang! Answer that will you?" She said before remembering everyone was gone. She got up, put her robe on and walked towards the front door. She peaked through the hole and saw Jet on the other side. Her heart stopped as she grabbed her pouch of water and debated opening the door.

He knocked again and stood there as Katara template what to do. As she did that she heard foot steps behind her and saw Zuko standing there. He read the concerned look on her face and was about to ask but she pushed him into a closet and joined him shutting the door.

"Sh, be quiet and don't move!" She whispered.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Just be quiet!" He complied and stood there and looked down at her when he noticed she was only wearing a robe. He blushed slightly and looked away. The front door opened and he felt her tense up and her grip on the pouch tightened.

"Hey Katara! Are you okay? We saw Jet here!" Said Sokka, Katara immediately felt Zuko tense up.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had my chance to kill that sick bastard!" said Zuko.

"Not when you're still wounded, I don't want to have to deal two dead bodies!" She replied angrily.

"Whatever," He responded. Katara tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She let out an "uh-oh" as she tried to turn herself around but couldn't due to the small size of the closet that was filled with Aang's stuff.

"Damnit! Aang is so going to clean out this closet!" She said. She tried to lean against the door to get it unstuck but to no avail. Suddenly the door opened and she fell backwards with a shriek grabbing Zuko and pulling him with her causing them both to fall to the floor with him on top of her. And even worse her robe slipped slightly up top. Zuko turned completely red as he jumped off of her quickly. She was also bright red as she turned to glare at whoever opened the door. Sokka stood there in busting up laughing as Aang looked, Glared, at Zuko. He approached him before Katara stopped him.

"We were hiding Aang, it was just an accident thanks to some idiot" She said glaring at Sokka, "We had to hide and I didn't want him knowing who was out there because then a fight would start and all that drama!"

Aang backed off as Sokka said, "We were out and saw Jet approach the house and we hid outside. He stood for a while before his friend Koda? Kota? Hollared out 'I told you it was empty! Why would they hide somewhere obvious?' Jet grunted before he left and then we came in to make sure you were okay and I heard voices form the closet and a thump so I opened it and here we are back to the present."

"I could have taken that bastard!" Said Zuko as his hands started producing fire. Katara put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down before saying, "Zuko, you are not better yet. You aren't sleeping or eating, so you are weakened. You will get your chance at revenge, trust me, we all are going to get a hit in on him."

"What did he do to you guys?"

"He is Katara's ex." Said Toph as she was leaning in the doorway, causing Katara to go bright red.

"HE IS NOT!" Proclaimed both Katara and Aang.

"You're lying," Sang Toph, "I'm going to go be on lookout" And with that Toph left.

"I'm going back to my bath," said Katara as she walked away.

"I'm going hunting, Aang come give me a hand." Said Sokka as he and Aang left. "Zuko go help Toph keep watch." Zuko grunted before stepping outside. He was immediately blinded by the sunlight.

"Finally coming outside eh sunshine?" replied Toph with a smirk. Zuko just grunted in response before sitting down next to Toph. "You know you should talk to Katara."

"I am, we just talked to each other," He replied

"I mean actually talk, she is a great person to talk to and you can't keep it bottled up inside. Also she still doesn't like you, so if you talk you get a chance to get to know each other."

"She only doesn't like me because I tried to kill her boyfriend Aang."

"Pfht, Aang and Katara? HAHAHA not happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Katara only thinks of Aang as a little brother, yes Aang loves her, but they won't be returned."

"Oh I see."

"Go for it."

"Wait, what?"

"Make a move, she would be a great girlfriend for you."

"I'm not interested in girls right now..."

"Are you gay then?"

"NO!"

"Whoa fire boy calm down, just a joke. But you do need to talk to her, she won't judge you for what happened." Zuko thought it over as Katara came out fully dressed and Toph got up.

"You're up Katara, I am tired of staying watch, my turn for a bath." Said Toph as she walked inside. When she passed Katara she whispered, "Talk to him about what happened, he needs someone." Before she strolled inside and shut the door. With a sigh Katara walked over and sat by Zuko putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Zuko?" She asked.

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"No…"

**A/N CLIFF HANGER! I am so evil, so next chapter is where he talks about the whole ideal he went through.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go with Zuko's therapy! I am so sorry for what I put you through Zuko, but blame Google I had to Google ways of torture besides sexual torture. Anyway here we go**

**Chapter 4**

'_Why am I here?' Zuko thought to himself as he was hanging from his chains. He had been blindfolded and gaged for he tried to bite off his tongue. 'I wonder if anyone noticed my absence, I wonder how uncle is…' A door opening disturbed his thoughts. He heard footsteps and he was jerked up by the chains on his wrists._

"_How's my little pet doing today? I bet you're awfully hungry huh? Well instead of your daily bread I have a new item for you. But be warned," Said Jet as he removed the blindfold and gag, "If you bite, I will carve out your eyes and shove them down your throat, you got me?" This confused Zuko as he looked and saw Jet unzipping his pants. Zuko's eyes widened in realization and he kicked at Jet, which he easily dodged as he took off his cloths. He grabbed the back of Zuko's head and forced his mouth open, before sticking his cock in his mouth. Zuko tensed and ad to hold down his vomit as Jet continued to thrust into Zuko's mouth. His grip on Zuko's head increased as Jet came to his climax. Jet came deep in Zuko's throat forcing him to swallow. When he pulled out Jet jumped back when Zuko couldn't hold it in anymore and puked what was left in his stomach. Jet frowned as he filled a bucket of water and dumped it on Zuko. He then removed the chains form the wall and pushed Zuko onto the floor face first with his hands tied behind his back. Jet dumped another bucket of water on him before taking out a bottle and tipping Zuko's head up he poured a capful of liquid in Zuko's mouth._

"_Don't swallow this, it will not feel good for our stomach, trust me." Said Jet as Zuko recognized it as mouthwash. He spit it out on Jets face, catching him off guard and stumpled towards the door which was sadly locked. Zuko looked around panicking as he tried to find another exit. Jet grabbed him and threw him down onto the ground hard enough to break Zuko's nose from the impact._

"_You little FUCK!" Screamed Jet as he took out a whip and repeatedly whipped the holy hell out of Zuko. After 25 whip wounds later Jet put down the whip and faced Zuko towards him. "You really were going to try to escape me? Who would you run to? Your uncle who's MIA? Or maybe your sister whom wants you dead? Or even Aang and his gang? Everyone hates you Zuko, you don't have anyone left. You'll probably be here till you die." Jet whispered in his ear before licking it and biting it. He then moved his mouth onto Zuko's and kissed him furiously. He pulled away before licking his lips and turning Zuko onto his stomach and grabbed his hips. He pushed into Zuko roughly and began thrusting into him._

_Zuko yelped when he felt a pleasurable sensation flow through him._

"_Must have hit your… prostate by accident… won't happen again you little shit." Said Jet as he thrusted in and out at a much faster pace. Zuko screamed out when He felt a whip land on his back. He turned his head around and saw Kota whipping him while Jet raped him._

"_STOP!" Screamed out Zuko._

"_Beg me to," Replied Jet._

"_Pl- AH!" Zuko screamed again as the whip connected with his back. Jet reached around and left scratched on Zuko's Chest before he came deep inside of him. Jet continued to thrust giving himself a full orgasm before pulling out. Zuko collapsed and laid on the floor barley conscience. Jet took him and chained him back onto the wall and gave Kota a nod. Kota then began to beat Zuko till he fell unconscious. _

_Zuko then awoke slightly when he heard voices. He knew they weren't Jets but fell back into the darkness before he could find out._

"Zuko? You okay?" Asked Katara as she placed a hand on his shoulder causing Zuko to jump.

"Yeah sorry spaced out there."

"When did they get you?" Asked Katara as a starter.

Zuko sighed before replying, "Tuesday after I talked to my father and told him I was leaving. They ambushed me around the corner and knocked me out."

"When did you wake up?"

"I woke up maybe an hour later? I don't know but I awoke chained up in a basement. Jet was standing there and he told me… What was it? Don't know but shortly after we talked he ki-" A pause "Kissed me, and started to take off his cloths…" Zuko's fists were clenched and Katara put her hands over his and crouched in front of him.

"Did he rape you?" She asked.

"Yes…" Replied Zuko as tears fell. "After he was done with that he beat me till I lost conscious. The next time I awoke it was the next day and he then whipped me with a fire whip burning my skin, before he used an object to... It was a cylinder with blades that spun. Afterwards he continued to torture me with varies objects before I once again lost conscious." Zuko had his arms wrapped around his body and tears falling as he continued the tale. Katara wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around her neck as he started to shake uncontrollably. "The last day he made me… Do things to him and that Bastard Kota beat me to unconsciousness where I don't know what all they did after that? Then I awoke in that bed with you all around me."

"Zuko, I am so sorry we didn't come sooner," Said Katara as she tightened her grip around him. He looked up at her and saw tears falling from her eyes as well.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Zuko through his sobs.

"Because it's too horrible what they did to you."

"The worst part was his words, those wretched dark words. I didn't think anyone would bother to come save me, I hate being helpless like that. I was his little doll!" Screamed Zuko as he finally realized all the tears and agony. Katara held him throughout it all, crying as well for Zuko.

In the cabin

Sokka and Aang watched out the window as Zuko broke down in Katara's arms. Aang left as soon as Zuko started clinging to Katara, but Sokka watched till the end and then he closed the curtains and walked into the kitchen where Toph was sitting. Aang was sitting next to her with his head in his arms and looking towards the back door.

Back outside

After Zuko was able to collect himself he gasped as he suddenly remembered Jet saying, "After you I will go take Aang".

"Katara! We have a problem." Said Zuko as he looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"He wants Aang next!" Said Zuko.

**A/N That's all for now folks! So what did you all think? I know Zuko is a little OOC but can you really blame the poor guy for what he went through? Anyway hope you enjoyed and ill see you next time.**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Pangel here and I have nothing to say so onto the Story :3**

**Chapter 5**

The gang was all gathered around the table as Zuko explained what he heard.

"So Jet is after Aang now? Because he needs an air bender? And he already slept with an earth bender?" Asked Sokka, "IM not following you Zuko."

"He said he wants one of each gender from each nation who can bend. He said he had a male earth bender and then me, and he said Aang was next because he is the last and only air bender left." Said Zuko.

"Well he doesn't know we are here but we should still leave. We can't stay in the area Jet and them are in." Said Katara. They all agreed to leave the next morning before going to bed. "Hey Zuko, wait up a second,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be okay tonight? You haven't been sleeping well and I was wondering if it were nightmares." Said Katara. Zuko looked at her in surprise, for he never had someone worry about him like that.

"Yeah, I'll be fine thanks Katara," Replied Zuko with a sad smile.

"I'm right next door if you need me then." And with that Katara went into her room and Zuko into his, heart pounding.

'What's up with me? I've never felt this way before. She-She excepted my weak side, and actually notices that I'm not okay. Not even Mai could tell that.' Thought Zuko as he laid down in his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a restless sleep, not even noticing the figure outside the window.

Meanwhile

"Jet! Jet! I found them." Said Smellerbee as she ran to where Jet and the others were.

"Really where?" Asked Jet, "And who's they?"

"Aang and Katara and them, Zuko's staying with them. Although they said they were going to leave soon. In a couple of days."

"Hm, The traitor prince and avatar? I have a plan. Stay here guys I'll be back." Jet started to walk away before Kota grabbed his wrist.

"Be careful." Said Kota, and Jet gave him a kiss.

"I'll be fine, It's me we are talking about." Replied Jet as he disappeared. After an hour he reached the fire nation palace, and blended into the walls.

"Azula! Where are you?" Shouted the fire lord.

"Yes, father? Did you need me?"

"Find your worthless brother! He has betrayed us, The avatar is alive and he went off to join them!"

"Yes father I will begin my search," Replied Azula as she went to her room. Jet followed in the shadows inside her room and she shut and locked the door before spinning around and shooting a lighting strike where Jet was standing. Jet ducked and put his hands out palms up to show he was unarmed.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I have some leads On the little shit- I mean the prince Zuko that you would find intresting your highness." Replied Jet.

"Then spill it before I kill you," She said.

"what would I get then?"

"Your life!" She spat before grabbing his neck and holding him against the wall.

"Zuko is at the old abandoned cabin in Trode woods," Choked out Jet.

"And how do you know?"

"Because my beautiful princess, I have spies everywhere."

"What did you call me?"

"Beautiful."

"You lie!"

"I call it as I see it, your beauty dominates every other girls beauty. You are truly the next fire lord."

"Hm, I guess I'll let you live then but leave," replied Azula as she realised him, and he moved closer to her.

"But I have more information to say."

"And what is that?"

"Now now, we can talk later how about we do something more fun?" Asked Jet as he backed her against the wall. 'I have to be careful or I will end up dead.' He thought as he slowly leaned forward until their lips were 1 inch apart.

'What is this fool? And why is his eyes so- No stop it Azula! Snap out of it.' Thought Azula.

"Come on fire lord Azula, I want to see your full beauty," Jet whispered and Azula shivered when she felt his breath pass over her skin.

"You tell me the information when we are done?" She asked looking at him.

"I swear my princess," Said Jet looking into her eyes before closing the distance between them and connecting their lips. Azula wrapped her arms around Jet as she led him to the bed.

~The next day~

Azula awoke and looked at the pillow next to her. It was empty with a note on it. She picked up the note and it read, 'I am called Jet of the freedom fighters, you heard of me, Zuko and the Avatar are traveling together. They will switch locations in a couple of days so hurry. I will be there watching and help you if needed, see you soon my beautiful fire lord. ~Jet' Azula smirked as she starting getting dressed and called her friends and troops to get ready for an ambush.


End file.
